elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daedric Artifacts (Skyrim)
Of the seventeen Daedric Princes, sixteen have an artifact attributed to them in . Before these artifacts can be obtained, however, specific tasks called Daedric quests must be performed. Two of these Daedric quests involve the reward being a choice between two artifacts, one quest being the "The Black Star" and the other being "Ill Met by Moonlight." Artifacts Daedric artifacts - weapons *The attack of the weapon is the same as the level as you got it. Daedric artifacts - apparel Daedric artifacts - other items Achievements |trophy = }} |trophy = }} Trivia *For the Oblivion Walker Achievement/Trophy, fifteen of the artifacts must be owned by a single character, not spread out through multiple characters' save games. However, it is not necessary to have all 15 at the same time, only to have obtained them at one point. *If Erandur is desired as a follower, and the player also wants the Oblivion Walker achievement, it's best to keep the Vaermina quest for last. Make a save game right before Erandur begins his ritual to destroy the Skull. *The Skeleton Key does not count towards Oblivion Walker. *It is most rewarding to obtain the Ebony Blade before any other Daedric artifacts, as many of the Daedra Quests involve killing people the Dragonborn has done quests for. (The only people that are killed are the ones that gave the initial quest; or none at all, and they aren't needed to complete the game.) It's best to get the Ebony Blade before proceeding with the Civil War questline. If the Dragonborn attempts to do it afterwards, they'll find that it's no longer the same Jarl (but it can still be done). *It's still possible to do the "The Whispering Door" quest after completing the Stormcloaks' side of the war by starting the quest as normal, however the former Jarl of Whiterun will be located in the Blue Palace in Solitude, so a trip there to talk to the Jarl must be made, after this the quest will go as normal. *To collect all of the Daedric artifacts as rapidly as possible, the Dragonborn will need to be at least Level 30, because Level 30 is the character level that starts the quest "Boethiah's Calling." It can be started by either approaching the Sacellum of Boethiah, or by reading the book Boethiah's Proving. *It is possible to get both of Hircine's artifacts (see "Ill Met by Moonlight") and both count towards the Oblivion Walker achievement. This could help if one of the other artifacts becomes unavailable (e.g., failing a quest). (Confirmed PS3 & Xbox 360 & PC) *All of the Daedric artifacts can be sold. *Artifacts can't be destroyed for their enchantments. *Dawnbreaker and Spellbreaker can be combined for effective combat. This combination is most useful in the College of Winterhold questline. Tolfdir will ask the player to go to Saarthal and Labyrinthian, both of which have many draugr. This is also useful in dragon fights and main quests, as well as obtaining Konahrik, since the Dragonborn will need to fight against a number of Dragon Priests. *Sometimes, Hold Guards will comment to the Dragonborn about certain Daedric artifacts if equipped. *The Rueful Axe does not count as a Daedric artifact, despite it being a possible reward from Clavicus Vile. It can be kept by using it to kill Barbas on Vile's orders and its enchantment does 20 points of Stamina damage. de:Daedra-Artefakte (Skyrim) es:Artefactos daédricos (Skyrim) fr:Artefacts daedriques (Skyrim) it:Artefatti (Skyrim) ru:Даэдрические артефакты (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts